End Game
End Game is a heavyweight robot built by famed New Zealand team OYES Robotics which competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is an orange and black, four-wheeled, box-wedge shaped robot armed with a powerful single toothed vertical flywheel, interchangeable with an asymmetric spinning bar. This weapon is also designed to self-right End Game should it get flipped. Robot History Discovery Season 3 End Game's first opponent was against Captain Shrederator. The match was off to a poor start for End Game as the found themselves struggling to get out of their square and Captain Shrederator was getting its shell up to speed. However, End Game recovered and was quicker to get their weapon up to speed and hit Captain Shrederator hard, causing the shell to stop spinning. Since Captain Shrederator was continuing to fight, End Game hit it again near the corner and Captain Shrederator took a hit from the pulverizer. Even then, its opponent wasn't giving up so End Game promptly launched it into the air and onto its top, landing on the edge of the screws. With no way to move, Captain Shrederator was counted out, giving End Game the win by KO at 1:22. End Game next found itself up against Lock-Jaw. For this match, End Game had some filing done underneath the wedge to prevent ground clearance issues that were affecting it in its previous match. The match started off well for End Game as they managed to land a hit on Lock-Jaw after their opponent got one of its lifting jaws stuck in the slot for the killsaws. Lock-Jaw recovered but End Game landed another hit, this time to one of Lock-Jaw's wheels. As Lock-Jaw continued to fight, End Game delivered more hits, taking off a wheel and damaging another. Eventually, Lock-Jaw was struggling to make any progress and ended up right in front of the screws. Lock-Jaw was counted out, giving End Game the win by KO at 2:01. End Game's next opponent was the former champion Bite Force. The match started out badly for End Game as the first hit sent them flying into the screws on Bite Force's side. They recovered and came back for another hit but were sent flying again. However, this hit caused Bite Force to stop moving but End Game chose not to attack. This proved to be a big mistake as Bite Force came back to life and End Game received two more impacts, the latter of which flipped it over where it couldn't self-right. End Game was counted out and Bite Force won the match by KO at 1:02. End Game was next drawn against Son of Whyachi. For this fight, End Game opted to go with their asymetric bar to minimize the surface area that Son of Whyachi could hit. When the match got underway, things were pretty even but End Game took a big hit from Son of Whyachi that instantly knocked it out while Son of Whyachi was sent into the arena lexan, tearing into the 1st layer before on top of the mount for the screws. Son of Whyachi was able to escape whilst End Game did not move at all; its internal motors were destroyed as a result from the hit earlier at the start of the match. End Game was counted out, giving Son of Whyachi the win by KO. End Game next found itself in the USA vs The World special tournament where it faced SawBlaze. For this fight, End Game replaced its traditional armor with a more grid-like pattern and added plastic extensions on the front to hopefully get under SawBlaze more easily. The match was off to a good start for End Game as they were delivering some pretty decent hits, though none of them causing much damage, excpet to the front forks of its opponent. End Game was then pushed into the arena barrier by its opponent and was unable to fight back while its opponent worked its saw into End Game's backside. End Game got free and threw SawBlaze over, which knocked a chain off. SawBlaze got right back up and End Game was again pushed into the arena barrier before being released. End Game took a shot from the killsaws and stopped moving. Luckily, there wasn't enough time for a countout so the fight went the distance. The judges awarded a 2-1 split decision and 1 point to SawBlaze. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot's builder is one of the youngest in the bunch. He's so young he packs a brown bag lunch. He's new school, that is true but he knows his bot will kill you, END GAME!" "This bot is.....my precious. You....shall.....not.....last! It's END GAME!" "This young bot's matured so much it's time for its bot-mitsfa. Hava notkillyou, hava notkillyou, it's END GAME!" "This Jack is here to slay some giants and he's ready to stalk you down. He's not looking for fame but you'll remember his name. It's END GAME!" "You've made it through all the levels and collected all the treasure. Now it's time to face the final boss. You're at the END GAME!" Trivia *End Game is the first BattleBots competitor to hail from New Zealand. *Team captain Jack Barker previously attempted to enter Season 2 with Mangō, but it was ultimately rejected. Category:Robots from New Zealand Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Foreign Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Main Event Participants Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams